Shield me from harm (a WWE Roman Reigns fan fiction)
by Phil1990
Summary: Sadie had just joined WWE as their newest writer, she wasn't looking for adventure but adventure found her in the shape of Roman Reigns.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic 2

Sadie woke up with mixed feelings of both excitement and dread, she realised today was the first day of the rest of her life, she climbed out of bed and tried to find the perfect outfit for a writer before realising that it was never going to work so she stuck with a plain pair of jeans and a t-shirt, it was summer in Stanford, North Carolina and she was heading to her first day as WWE's rookie writer.

The building was enormous she looked it up and down before entering through one of the glass and immediately becoming lost, every room looked the same and there were people in suits everywhere. Sadie approached the front desk with hesitation as the receptionist gave her a look that told her she was not up for talking.

"Hi there, I seem to be a little bit lost…" she started but was rudely interrupted

"You sure are sweetheart, you have walked into the WWE corporate building, I'm sure it was an accident and you wanted to look around as a tourist but we don't allow it so if you will take the door to your right and leave please, it will save security a job." She smartly replied.

"Seriously, firstly, I am not a tourist, I have lived here most of my life and secondly, I am a WWE employee, this is my first day and I have become lost!" Sadie half shouted.

"I am so sorry miss, you are out of uniform and are you talent or relations?"

"Relations"

"Second door on the right, then take a left at the bottom of the corridor."

Sadie thanked the receptionist as best she could then picked up her bag and headed down the endless trail of corridors.

She finally found the room she was supposed to be in and knocked on the door, there was no answer so she walked in.

"Hello, I'm Sadie" she told the receptionist at the desk.

"Hello sweetheart, we have been expecting you." said the much older chubby lady.

Sadie was led through to an office where she recognised a few of WWE's elite writers and nearly fainted when she realised Vince McMahon was in the same office.

The chairman came over and introduced himself and she smiled, not remembering how to form words.

He explained that she would be working closely with the group but was allowed to venture down to the performance centre if she would like to meet the superstars.

Sadie decided to stay and write some copies of the script she was handed before heading to find some food.

The canteen was just as packed as the building itself, Sadie strong armed herself through the crowd and towards the trays where she picked up a salad and went over to pay for it.

"Typical diva, so bothered about what she looks like she will only eat salad." Sadie heard a voice behind her and turned to see who it was, it was one of the WWE talent and she was not in the mood for them today so she turned back around and headed to the table.

The same guy continued, "She must be a WWE diva, she can't even provide any banter unless it's written down for her."

Sadie snapped, she turned around and looked at the two wrestlers behind her, one was quite small with a beard and a blonde streak in his hear and the other was quite big with long black hair and a hint of a beard.

"For your information, I am a writer, I don't do fake fighting but if you want to continue this discussion I would definitely be up to taking you on in a real fight." She screamed.

The smaller guy sighed and replied "A writer, darling you look 12 years old."

"And you look like a bone headed former footballer who was crap at touchdowns so he had to take up wrestling in the absence of a real job or education, what's wrong, Mcdonalds have no openings?" she smiled.

"Well someone knows how to stereotype wrestlers don't they." Said the bigger guy.

"Well maybe your friend shouldn't stereotype me then should he." Sadie smiled shyly before walking away and leaving the boys to argue.

-Chapter 2-

Everyone up on the second floor had heard about her argument by the time she got back and she was warned not to approach the talent again and that she was engaging in threatening behaviour which was not a good sign on her first day.

Sadie was not impressed, she finished work at five and headed towards the gym to hit something.

She decided the punch bag in the performance centre would work so she changed and began working out.

The place was pretty empty compared to everywhere inside the corporate building and she managed to have a decent work out alone which allowed her to think about the events of today.

Sadie was completely in fight mode when she heard a voice behind her, she took off her helmet and looked. It was the same two guys from dinner time and she was not up for another argument so she would get fired.

She headed to the locker room without them seeing her but it seems the bigger guy had and he followed her.

"Hi, I wanted to apologise for my friend this morning, he is a bit shy around girls and well, it's sort of his defence to annoy them." He said.

"It's ok, Sadie replied, No harm done, I didn't mean to stereotype you, it's my first day and I just wanted to make a good impression. My temper gets the better of me sometimes."

"It's ok. I guess I am a stereotype. I'm Roman Reigns, I am a wrestler, my friend Seth Rollins is one of the members of my stable, The Shield, you have yet to meet Dean Ambrose, but I am sure the two of you will hit it off."

"Oh thanks, I'm Sadie Droylesdon, I am a script writer, so I get to write everything you say, yay!"

"Great, I see you like to box? You fight?"

"Yeah, I have to take out my frustrations somehow."

"Well, you look pretty good, let me know next time you are around, I could use a sparring partner."

"Really? You're enormous, promise you wont hurt me?"

"I promise, but I better go find Seth. Oh and welcome to the WWE, I hope your first day wasn't to bad."

"Thanks, it has had it's good points." she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie awoke full of motivation for the day ahead, she wasn't in until later so she decided to get up and have a late breakfast before heading to the gym.

She found an amazing store that made the fruit smoothies that she adored and changed into her gym clothes before lifting some weights.

Sadie realised that she was a lot stronger than she gave herself credit for and was quite happy that she was allowed to use WWE's gym for free, she did notice that there were a few of the "talent" in there that were looking at her like she was a diva but she didn't mind, if they thought she looked good enough to be one then who was she to change their minds?

She ran a mile on the treadmill before she jumped off, wiped the equipment down and headed to the showers feeling very hot and sweaty. Just as she was taking her towel out of the locker she recognised a voice in the corridor, it was Seth but he hadn't noticed her yet.

She was hot sweaty and not looking very cool so was unsure what to do so she just stood there and hoped he would walk past and not recognise her.

"Hello good looking." He mocked as he walked past.

Sadie turned around and Seth gasped.

"Writer girl, this is what you are hiding under that suit? Well. Damn! You are fine."

Sadie blushed, "Thanks." She said before trying to walk away.

"Where you going? Wanna come do squats with me?"

"I have just done two hours and I really have to go shower, I smell pretty bad."

Seth stepped forward and breathed in "I've smelt worse" he smiled.

"Thanks but I really should go. Rain check?"

"Any time" Seth breathed as he wandered off.

Sadie headed into the shower room and had one of the most relaxing showers ever before realising that Seth had distracted her and she had forgotten to pick up her clothes. She literally only had a towel and her locker was two corridors away.

She wrapped herself in the towel and headed out hoping no one would spot her. She was just about to step into the corridor when she saw Vince McMahon talking to a guy just to the left of her locker. She couldn't walk upto her boss in a towel and she had to be upstairs in ten minutes. She bagan to panic as she stood there in just a towel and tears began to prick in her eyes, she turned and saw Roman heading towards her and backed away into the room to her left hoping he hadn't noticed her.

She shut the door behind her but there was a soft knock and she poked her head out.

"Sadie, you do know there is a lesson in there right?" Roman told her as she slowly turned around and saw the room packed full of teenage wrestlers and she half screamed before running back out into the corridor. Roman apologised on her behalf before turning to her, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"What are you doing wandering around in a towel? I mean, I personally have no problem with it but seriously, what are you doing?"

"I left my clothes in my locker and Vince is out there, please can you go and get them?" She said starting to tear up.

"Of course." He replied taking the key from her and heading over to her locker to grab the clothes, she heard him talking to Vince whilst he was there before returning to her with the clothes and she headed back into the shower room to change into her suit and then thanked Roman for his rescue.

"Any time, here" he said, handing her his phone number. "If you ever get yourself into this situation again, call me." He told her.

Sadie smiled before handing him her number too, "If you ever need anything from me, call me" She said as Roman winked and wandered off. She looked at her watch and realised that she was already late for work on her second day.

Nobody noticed she was late when she walked in and the rest of the day was pretty boring compared to the morning she had, but she couldn't wait to get home and find some food, the work out had left her famished.

She had left her phone off whilst she was at work but noticed a message on her phone when she turned it back on, it was from Roman.

"Hey, you know you said if I ever need anything? Well I need company tonight, it's not been a brilliant day and the boys are away with girlfriends, wanna come over and play xbox and eat junk food?"

Sadie smiled and typed out her reply:

"Just finished work, pick me up in 20 minutes and I will gladly kick your ass at Guitar Hero whilst eating pizza."

She grabbed her coat and said her goodbyes to the people in the office before her phone started to ring.

"Hey mum, everything ok?" She said answering the call.

"Everything is great. I was checking in on you, how's the new job? You making friends?"

"I like it mum, I like the people here and I enjoy myself, can I call you back later? I'm still at work?"

"Of course sweetheart, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

She put her phone back into her pocket and stood up ready to head outside, she looked up and Roman was heading through the door.

"I said 20 minutes, not five." She smiled.

"I was in the vicinity and thought I would come say hi whilst I was here." He smiled.

"Are you allowed in here?" She asked.

"I can if I want to, there is no rule against it." He replied.

"Oh. Well, you ready to go?"

"I was waiting for you, how far away do you live?"

"About half an hour in the car, so I will let you choose the music for the ride, yeah?"

"You are a very smart guy." She smiled as she wandered out to Roman's four by four and forced him to listen to One Direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie thought the night had gone quite well, she was usually shy around guys at their own house but she didn't feel any of that with Roman, but she did beat him at every single game they played. She was worried that because Roman was such a big confidence fuelled guy he wouldn't take losing to a girl well.

She opened her eyes and reacted like a vampire as daylight hit her pupils, she remembered falling asleep on the sofa at around 11 but that was it. Roman had covered her up with a blanket so she stood up right folded it up and went in search or Roman and a clock so she could put the blanket away and find out how late for work she was.

His house was pretty big, so there was a lot of rooms she was unsure of, but she found one room with the picture of a dog on the door, or a "hound of justice" and she was sure this was Romans bedroom, she knocked on the door but there was no reply so she turned the handle and found a dog waiting for her as she entered the room and Roman fast asleep on the bed opposite.

The dog did not look happy to see her and looked like he was going to bite her, Sadie screamed and Roman jumped up and fell out of bed forcing the dog to go over and attack him.

Sadie dropped the blanket and exited the room, she heard Roman shout at the dog before he followed her half naked out in the hall way.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" He asked visibly angry.

"I came to give you the blanket back, I didn't know where it went and I was worried I was late for work." She pleaded.

"It's Sunday, nobody is late for work because we don't work." He replied. "Did you not see the warning on the door?" He pointed at the picture of the dog.

Sadie smiled, "I thought it was something to do with The Shield."

"It could have been, but it wasn't, so please knock next time."

"I did knock, twice and you didn't respond."

"I'm sorry then." Roman winced as he showed the mark the dog had left on him.

"Your own dog has done that to you?" She gasped looking at the cut down his arm.

"Oscar is just misunderstood" Roman smiled.

"He's something, let's get you cleaned up, do you have a first aid kit?"

"Cabinet in the bathroom." He replied.

Sadie stared at him for a moment before he continued "Second door on the right."

"There are no more dogs in there are there?"

Roman laughed, "No of course not."

Sadie found the kit and searched in it for a bandage before returning to Roman and finding some warm water to clean the blood from his arm.

"You're lucky it isn't much deeper or you would have needed stitches." She half smiled.

"What are you, like a trained nurse too? First you write everything I say, then you beat me at every video game I own and now you are medically qualified?"

"No, I have just cut myself a lot of times, me and glass don't like each other so I have to stay away from it."

Roman smiled. "Neither do me and dogs apparently."

Sadie finished up and turned back to Roman, she realised that he was still sitting there half-naked and she was just in a pair of shorts and a tshirt and began to get nervous again.

"You ok? Am I all done? He asked.

"Yeah, all cleaned up, just be careful on Raw tomorrow, I know what they have planned, don't strain it too much of the skin won't be able to seal back together." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yes nurse." Roman replied and noticed she was staring at his chest and refusing to make eye contact. "What's wrong, is my half nakedness making you awkward?" he asked.

"No, I was actually enjoying the view, you have some great tattoos." She replied.

"Family stuff, it's all part of my Samoan tradition to have them all, I think they look cool and I love my family and where we came from o I am honoured to continue the tradition."

"Wow, I wish I had something like that, I guess family is what you are born with and stuck with, at least I can choose my friends. She smiled at Roman.

"Are we friends? After last night, I don't think I want to be your friend, I have to go to work tomorrow."

"We don't have to tell them I won everything if your ego can't take it. Let's say you won a few…"

Roman smiled. "You are already set to lie for me, I think you just jumped from friend to best friend." Roman stood up and walked over to Sadie who was positioned on the kitchen counter, she felt a bit uneasy not knowing what to expect but Roman stepped between her legs took her face in his hand an leaned in to kiss her.

Sadie froze, "You don't think we are moving things a bit to fast? I have only known you for two days."

"I feel like I have known you a lot longer, you are amazing, I have never met a girl so smart and strong and different, I really like you." Roman said leaning away.

Sadie thought through the compliments before leaning forward herself and making contact with Roman's lips, the connection was just what she was hoping for and when they broke off she smiled, put her hands on his massive shoulders and climbed down from the counter.

"You tease." Roman called after her.

"If you want it, come get it." She replied before running off into one of the many corridors of the house.

Roman looked after her, and decided. He liked this game, but he definitely wasn't going to be beaten by a girl again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie had been hiding in the same room for what felt like an hour, either Roman was really bad at hide and seek, he didn't know his way around his own house, or he had given up. But she couldn't leave until he called it.

Just then she heard a noise as the door to the room she was in opened and Roman wandered in, Sadie was inside a small box at the side of the bed, there was no way Roman knew she was bend enough to fit into it, so she stayed still and waited for him to exit.

"Damn, where could you be?" He asked himself. "I am not losing to you again."

Sadie involuntarily snorted from where she was causing Roman to turn around and come back in the room.

"Are you seriously in here?" he asked, but Sadie refused to answer.

Roman left the room and sounded like he went into the one next door, Sadie slowly climbed out of the small box where she had taken refuge and wandered over to the door and slowly opened the handle.

She peered out and jumped at the sight in front of her, Roman was waiting but the door and speared her back into the room and onto the bed as she tried to sneak out.

"Thought you had tricked me, didn't you?" Roman smiled as he checked he hadn't hurt her with the spear and looked over at the box she was hiding in.

"How flexible do you have to be to fit into a box that small?" he asked.

"Quite. But I have always been quite bendy" she smiled.

"Show me." He teased.

Sadie climbed back into the box and shut the lid.

"Tell me again why you're not a diva? You are the right build, you have the flexibility and you just took a spear better than most of the guys I fight."

"It wasn't for me. I am a writer, I like to fight but the wear and tear on my body couldn't deal with it."

"Really?"

"I'm only small, I don't think I could handle being hit every night, and the surgery you guys have to have all the time, then you're out injured and I can't deal, it's easier to just be best friends with a pen."

"Aww, that's quite cute." Roman half laughed.

"You're quite cute." Sadie responded.

Roman smiled and leaned in and kissed her again. Sadie pulled back away.

"Do me a favour?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Can you do the roar before you spear someone?" She smiled mischievously.

"Seriously? You like that?"

"Like it? I get pregnant from just watching it."

Roman laughed before heading over to the door, performing the primal growl and running over to spear Sadie, she moved and jumped on top of him.

"I was right. You are cute. And hot and that growl is pretty much the sexiest thing in the world. I pretty much no longer have any ovaries and it's all your fault."

"It's just a growl, you know that right." Roman teased.

"Oh, it's not." She smiled climbing on top of him and kissing him over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sadly we do need to actually leave this room today." Roman smiled as he down at Sadie who was lying across him.

"I know, I'm just enjoying your company." She smiled and nuzzled herself into his chest.

"Wanna enjoy my company at a restaurant? I know one round the corner and I'm pretty sure neither of us have eaten yet today." He urged.

"Sounds great" Sadie smiled and Roman climbed up and went to get freshened up.

Sadie searched through her bag for her phone to make a call to her Mum.

"Hello." Came the voice.

"Hi mum, is everything ok there?" Sadie asked.

"It's fine sweetheart, we've been worried about you, are you ok?"

"I'm good mum, I miss you guys so much, I don't know when I will be able to nip home now, the job is permanent and the hours are long, but I will try my best." Sadie tried to stop herself from becoming upset of the prospect of not seeing her family again for a long time, but it was like it had dawned on her all over again and she choked on the tears.

"Skype us soon then sweetheart." Her mother replied.

"I will, I promise" she coughed before she hung up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, is everything ok? I leave you for 5 minutes and you turn back into a girl" Roman joked.

"I have to go" she choked again on her tears and got up off the bed and headed for the closet to find her jacket.

"Did I do something?" Roman asked, confused.

"No, It's nothing you did, I am so sorry, I just need to cry right now and we don't know each other that well yet." She half smiled.

"We know each other well enough to kiss but you can't be emotional in front of me? We all have our problems Sadie. I don't judge easily."

"Still I feel like i have to go I just need to vent." She tried to shout but choked on her words.

"Yell then, yell at me, there is nothing worse than being alone when you're upset."

"You think I don't know that? I have been alone most of my life, I don't know when I'm going to see my family again and I'm stuck here doing the job I dreamed of and it seems no one cares." She yelled.

"I care." said Roman, stepping forward and gripping her in a bear hug. "We all have problems, don't ever feel that your problems are not good enough for you to talk about, I'm your friend first and foremost and don't want to see you crying.

Sadie tried to break out of the hug but Roman gripped tighter, "I am going to squeeze all the emotion out of you" he teased.

"Thank you" Sadie coughed as she rubbed her tears off on his sweater.

"Thank you? Why are you thanking me? As I said friends are here for each other and right now, you need a friend. I will be that friend, you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really, I would rather talk about you, or anything other topic you can think of."

"Don't be ashamed to be missing people Sadie, this job has it's highs and lows and the hectic schedule is the lowest part of it all. I miss people too, the boys leave me alone all the time and there is nothing worse than being alone because you have no one to vent with and all you think about is your regrets in life."

"Damn. I'm really glad it was you that I annoyed on my first day" Sadie smiled.

"And I'm really glad it was you I flirted with and invited back to my house to get my ass kicked on computer games." He grinned.

"About that food..." Sadie began.

"We'll order, right now I think we should snuggle up on the sofa, watch some reality tv and cuddle." Roman suggested.

"I'm good with that" Sadie replied and went off to get the blanket from the bedroom, Roman rang the take-away and then went to find her, she was snuggled up in his bed fast asleep, Roman picked her up and took her out to the living room, usually he would have left her to sleep but it wasn't good to go a full day without food, especially someone her size, he slowly nudged her but she wasn't waking up.

"Sadie, you must have dozed off, some on lets find something on TV...Sadie" Roman continued to nudge her and then began to shake her, there was no response.

"Shit! SADIE" He yelled in her face, still nothing, Roman rang 911 and waited for them to arrive, she was still breathing, just on-concious, they took her to the hospital and Roman sat in the ambulance with her, the whole time wondering what had happened in the 20 minutes he had left her for.

"Was she ok this morning?" the doctor asked.

"She was a bit emotional but she said it was because she misses her parents." Roman breathed as he held onto her hand and watched the doctors try to wake her up.

"Do you know if she's taking any medication?"

"No. I've only known her for a few days, but she seems fit and healthy." Roman replied.

"We need you to wait outside whilst we run a few more tests." the doctors escorted Roman outside, he looked back at Sadie with tubes and wires all over her and wondered what could have done something to her that fast.

He sat in the corridor for what felt like hours until he heard a familiar voice coming towards him "Roman, I got your message, what happened bro, is she alright?"

"Seth, thank god you're here, I'm at my wits end, she went into the bedroom to get a blanket and must have collapsed onto the bed, I thought she was asleep, imagine if I'd left her like I was going to...She hasn't eaten all day either, we were waiting for food, I seriously don't know what to do. What is taking so long?"

"Roman calm down," Seth hugged him and took his face in his hand. "You haven't eaten either, you have only know this girl for two days and already she's turned you into a wreck, we have a pretty intense show coming up and I need you firing on all cylinders so go and get some food. I will wait here and let you know if there is any news."

"I can't leave her, I feel like it's my fault." He replied

"Roman, she is obviously ill. Go. I will be here. Go get a sandwich from the canteen! Eat something, you look as white as a ghost"

"No. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Good god. She will be fine. I am going to the canteen to get you food. Stop stressing. They will tell you soon enough.

Seth marched off, Roman wasn't concerned about making him angry he was concerned about the girl laying in the bed on the other-side of the wall. What had happened to her? The happy go lucky girl he knew yesterday, she was so lifeless now.

Finally after four long house the doctors came to find Roman, Seth had returned and he finally had food inside him and was thinking alot clearer.

"What was the problem doctor? Is she ok now?" Seth asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman sat next to Sadie's bed until he dozed off, it seemed like he had been there for hours until Seth came back and said he would take over.

"Roman, you need to go home and get changed, you smell pretty bad and you really need to get a proper rest, the doctors said she will wake up soon. I will ring you if anything changes."

"You're right. I just really don't want to leave her bedside. Promise you'll ring me?"

"If you hurry up I wont have to." Seth smiled and took Roman's place at Sadie's bedside and began flicking through a cars catalogue whilst talking to himself absent mindedly.

The doctors came to check back on Sadie and put more water into her drip before Seth himself almost fell asleep. He had no idea what had happened to Roman, the only thing he could think is that he had go home and fell asleep.

Seth continued to read his catalogue and speak out loud "You would seriously look good on in my drive." he smiled as he looked down at an Audi RS8.

"You do know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Sadie smiled as she stirred in her bed and slowly focused in on the guy at her bedside.

"Hey, you're awake. You are a stupid idiot, you know that? Seth replied shockingly.

"Wow, that was a nice welcome, wanna tell me why I'm in a hospital and why you are here?"

"I'm here because Roman has been at your bedside for 36 hours and he needed to go and rest, Monday Night Raw is tonight and the poor guy is stressed out of his mind because of you who decided not to eat or take your medication when you're diabetic!" Seth half-shouted.

"Oh my god. I did forget, crap I have been here for two days? I need to tell work and I need to see Roman, I am so sorry. Sadie explained.

"WWE already know, Roman rang them and he isn't reachable at the moment, he's busy sleeping and cleaning himself. So you will have to put up with me for the next few hours."

"I am genuinely sorry, It slipped my mind."

"Bullshit. How could it slip your mind, you have been diabetic for years, you don't forget to take your medication Sadie!"

"How do you know that? And how would you know?"

"I read your file whilst you were asleep! And I just know ok. You never forget, it's like a routine, you never forget."

"That is a crime and Seth, do you have an illness? Why do you need to take medication?"

"I needed to know what was wrong, the doctors wouldn't tell me because I'm not family and I do have an illness yes, I am diabetic too. I have been diabetic for more than 20 years and I have never put myself or anyone else in this position Sadie because it was really selfish."

"Holy shit Seth, I slept over at Roman's, I have literally been in America for a week, I have a lot of things going on at the moment and food and medication was not top of that list, I know it should have been but you know...I forgot. But you are diabetic too? Wow."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why were you sleeping over at Romans? You have known him for like two days, that was fast."

"I wasn't sleeping with him, he said you and Dean abandoned him and invited me over to eat pizza and play xbox games, that was it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had been through so much I didn't know you have moved to America to work here. That's so awesome. Honestly though if you ever need anything, let me know. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot and I was a dick to you on the first day, I won't be that rude again." Seth spoke as he took Sadie's hand and she smiled.

"Thanks, and thanks so much for being here when I woke up, I don't know how afraid I would have been if I was alone."

"It was nothing, Roman has been here for hours worried out of his mind. I will go see if I can call him for you."

Seth went out into the hall way and tried to call Roman but there was still no answer. He was getting pretty worried now, Roman must have fallen asleep but he didn't think he was that tired.

"There's still no answer, so it looks like your stuck with me for a bit longer" Seth smiled.

"I have no problem with that, hopefully I can go home soon so that won't be an issue. So Seth, what would you be doing if you weren't here on a Monday afternoon?"

"I would be getting ready for Raw, luckily I am not on Raw tonight, I have the night off because I was injured last week, I have a backstage segment that I recorded earlier this week so it's all good, I am free to help."

"Thank you, you don't have to be here, you don't know me but you are here, I was such a stereotypical bitch to you when I first met you and I should have given you time to show me who you really are."

"No worries, women are always bitches to me, I think it's the beard!"

Sadie laughed, as the nurses came to check her vitals and told her she would be free to go home as soon as she had eaten some food.

"You're seriously going to eat that toast?" Seth asked.

"If I had done this yesterday we wouldn't be here, and I want to go home so I am eating it."

"You're right, go ahead then I will drive you home."

"No you wont, you will drive me to Roman's, I am worried about him."

Seth agreed and helped Sadie out of bed so she could get dressed. "You wanna wait outside whilst I change?"

"No I wanna see the show." Seth smiled as he pulled the door closed and tried and failed to reach Roman again.

"Ready to go?" Sadie smiled as she walked through the door.

"Sure, you 're ok?" Seth asked as he put his arm around Sadie and helped her out to the car.

"Why do I still feel weak?" Sadie asked Seth.

"Your body will take a while to recover from you not eating for an entire day, plus you have been on sugar water for another whole day, really you need to go home and eat a massive pizza but we will go find Roman first."

"Great idea, we can all go." Sadie smiled as she climbed into the car and Seth closed the door behind her.

"I don't want to be a third wheel Sadie."

"Who said you will be a third wheel? Me and Roman are friends, we kissed but I don't think it meant very much, it was a heat of the moment thing."

"Like this." Seth breathed as he leaned over and their lips touched, Sadie didn't pull away and the two stayed entwined until it broke off and neither one wanted to speak.

Seth started the car and they headed towards Roman's. "So, you want to talk about what just happened?" Seth asked.

"Our faces decided to get closer than usual, I'm good with that." Sadie smiled.

Seth took her hand and smiled back before they pulled up at Roman's house and Sadie jumped out to look for Roman, she took the spare key from under his mat and let herself in.

"ROMAN" Sadie shouted as she looked all over for him.

Roman came running out of his bedroom as Sadie walked in. "Sadie, oh my god Sadie you're ok." Roman ran over and took Sadie's face before their lips touched but this time the kiss was full of passion and longing. Roman stopped as Seth walked into the room.

"Thanks for dropping her off Seth."


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell happened out there Seth?" Roman half shouted as he came through the curtain holding his back.

"I think you will find I diverted from the script." Seth replied.

"Really? I think my back knows that, after all the abuse I took with that kendo stick last night you really thought a chair shot was a good idea?" Roman again shouted.

"Yeah, I thought you were the big man, the big dog, you know you can take anything right?" Seth laughed.

"Don't laugh at me right now, I will punch you in the face." Roman stepped towards Seth.

"Will you? With that back and all?" Seth laughed.

"What the hell happened? Why did you do it Seth?" Roman tried to reason.

Dean limped past them and give Seth a dirty look, "Look if ya'll have issues sort them, why bring me into your business?" Dean slurred before heading to the medics.

"Twelve chair shots Dean took and he isn't bitching at me." Seth grinned.

"He isn't your best friend. What the hell." Roman replied.

Sadie wandered into the room concerned for Roman, Seth looked up before addressing Roman again.

"Maybe it was time you realised, you don't get everything you want, time to step up big dog because this just went no holds barred." He looked at Sadie then back to Roman before walking over to Sadie kissing her lightly on the lips and leaving slamming the door behind him.

Roman looked over in disbelief only just realising Sadie was in the room. Sadie walked over to Roman and tried to help him.

"Are you ok, I promise I didn't write any of that, I would never put you in a position like that, please believe me, Seth has gone rogue." She pleaded.

"Why did he just kiss you? Why is this now no holds barred? What is going on here?" Roman demanded.

"I don't know, I thought he was a nice guy, I have never seen this side of him." Sadie replied.

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing, nothing at all we just bonded because we have the same medical stuff."

"Bonded, bonded in what way? Like friends or more than friends? Sadie is it your fault my best friend is now one of my biggest enemies."

"No. I don't know. I thought it was heat of the moment, I gave him no signals, Roman it's you I want."

"What happened?"

"Things got a little heated earlier and he kissed me. I didn't push him off or anything because part of me was mad because you weren't answering your phone and I thought you hated me. I am so sorry I caused this, I don't know what I'm going to do. People are going to think I broke up The Shield. I have to go check on Dean, I don't think has a back left!"

"Don't you dare walk out after telling me that."

"What do you want me to say? I was in hospital, I had taken a lot of drugs, you should have been there, I have feelings for you and I was feeling vulnerable and Seth took advantage and now he thinks you get everything because he walked in and we were kissing again. I am sorry. I didn't realise Seth was the jealous type. I just needed some love, my family are not here, I have no one. I thought you understood me. I guess I was wrong."

With that Sadie left the room and headed for the trainer, Roman stood in disbelief wondering how drama had managed to erupt in his life after knowing Sadie for less than a week.

Sadie found Dean on the trainers table with ice and a heat pack. "Can I come in?" She asked as she slowly opened the door.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Sadie, I'm the girl who has been spending time with Roman and Seth."

"Ahh, sure come on in. Script writer, is this all your fault?" Dean grinned.

"I didn't write this, you were supposed to be the one to attack the other two ,Seth went rogue from the plan. I seriously..."Sadie realised Dean was grinning. "Why are you not mad?"

"Seth stepped up. Seth has always been the doormat kind of guy, he is angry about something and I'm guessing I didn't do it even though I took the brunt of the punishment, what did Roman do?"

"Roman did nothing, I have feelings for Roman but when Seth kissed me earlier, I didn't say no. I liked it. At that moment in time I needed it and I think I gave Seth the wrong impression and now I am sure both of them hate me."

Dean sat up and Sadie held the ice pack to his back that was starting to bruise. "Darling, my boys are incapable of hate, and we're brothers, girls don't come between us. I can see why Seth would be interested in you, once he knew you were with Roman you must have been like forbidden fruit. He would have done anything to get close to you."

"We bonded, he talked about his medication, we share the same condition, I thought we could be friends I never thought this would happen..." Sadie looked at Dean's purple back and half sobbed.

"Seth has a medical condition?"

"Yeah he said he was diabetic like me, we talked about it for a while and he shouted at me for not telling anyone."

"Seth is not diabetic, his mother is. Pretty sure that was a lie to get close to you. Don't be sorry for me Sadie, you are the one stuck in the middle of this. Go find Roman." Dean smiled and Sadie left heading back to the room where Roman was.

Roman was laid out on the table revealing his back when Sadie walked in and she saw all the marks, the bruises and cuts and took the cream from the table and started rubbing it onto his wounds.

Roman shivered when he felt her hands, he didn't hear her walk in and turned around to see who it was. "Sadie, I am so sorry, you're right, I should have been there for you, I just fell asleep. I was there just while you were asleep."

"I don't care about that any more, I care about you. I did this to you. This is all my fault." Sadie slowly went over the cuts and bruises with her fingers and Roman flinched.

"This is not your fault. This is Seth's fault. He always wants what he can't have. That is unless you want him?"

"Roman, I could have followed him out of that door when he kissed me, I never wanted him, you were the guy who was there for me on my first day, you're the guy who got bitten by your dog for me and you are the guy I am going to nurse back to health, I care about you. Seth isn't my problem. I don't want him. I want you."

"Good because I want you too." Roman smiled.

"That's the first time you've smiled at me since I came back from hospital, you are genuinely the strongest guy I know. Can you forgive me for this?"

"Sadie, there is nothing to forgive, you are alone out here and you looked for comfort in the wrong guy."

"Thank you." Sadie smiled and put her arms around Roman's bare torso, he flinched and she backed away.

"Don't back away that was a good kind of pain." He smiled then leaned over and kissed her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell happened out there?" Sadie asked.

"Dean got really angry with Seth, I don't care about him any more, I have bigger fish to fry, it seems Dean is all over that problem now." Roman replied smugly.

"So you and Seth are completely finished now?" Sadie asked.

"I guess so, no one has heard from him all week, he hasn't even tried to get in touch with me so obviously he doesn't want to talk. Has he spoke to you?" He asked.

"No, which is strange because I really thought he would, but no one has seen or heard from him until he made that statement tonight. Did he really put The Shield together?" Sadie pondered.

"Yeah, it was all his idea back when me and him were in NXT and then Dean joined us."

"So he technically owns everything Shield related, including the name. You can't be The Shield any more."

"What are you? A law student? Seth does own all that yes but hopefully we can find a way around it, we can't be The Shield right now anyway we are busy fighting solo fights."

"What does that even mean." Sadie asked.

"It means me and Dean need to sort our own issues out then we can join back together, not before. I gotta go change, talk after?" Roman asked.

"Of course I have some things to do I will meet you outside in half an hour."

Sadie kissed Roman goodbye as he headed over to the other side of the building and she headed up the stairs to her office. As she was about to head up the stairs she saw Seth walk past with his hood up and head down, but she knew him anywhere, he was avoiding everyone, but she had a bone to pick with him.

She headed after him and cornered him when he stepped into the changing rooms and shut the door behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" She half shouted.

Seth lowered his hood to show his hair was still half blonde but his eyes were not of those she remembered, these showed the pain behind his eyes he turned and looked at her.

"It depends on what you mean." He replied.

"You and Roman, what has happened, you're no longer friends, you're ignoring each other. I didn't want to do this to you guys, how have I come between you?"

"You're different, you are the only girl in my entire life that has stood up to me. You're the only one that would follow me into an empty room and not be afraid."

"Afraid? You're not Dean. Dean is the lunatic, and boy does he play it well. I am not afraid of you Seth, you are the least scary member of The Shield. I just wish you hadn't caused all these problems and I wish you weren't hurting Roman like this."

"Me hurting Roman, you have done nothing but hurt him since you got here. And you will carry on doing so. I have known girls like you my entire life. You are going to hurt him way more than I ever could. All I had to do was tell you what you wanted to hear and you were putty in my hand, you will never be faithful to him."

"You don't even know me. So don't make assumptions, I needed comfort and you were there. Right now I hate you so damn much."

"Really? So why are you here? Why did you follow me? Why are you still in here when this conversation got ugly a long time ago? Because you still want me regardless."

"I want you? I want you, please Seth you have grown a big head since you decided to go all evil. You need to grow up and get your head out of your arse."

"You need to get your head out of your arse and realise that you are the problem here, you have broken up the most dominant faction in WWE history and no one will ever let you forget that."

"I didn't fucking do this. You did. You. Alone. Because you are a crazy selfish bastard and you don't like Roman having a toy that you want."

"A toy? You refer to yourself as a toy, sweetie you were just a play thing, I'm bored of you now."

"You're bored of me, I'm bored of this whole mightier than everyone else attitude, it's tiring and annoying!"

"You are tiring and annoying."

"Pfft Ok then."

"Yeah"

With that Seth stepped over grabbed Sadie and pressed his lips hard against hers, she didn't even fight it as Seth began to unbutton her blouse and un-tuck it from her trousers. He tried to take it off her shoulders but Sadie pulled away.

"Shit, shit Seth, what is wrong with you? What is wrong with me? Why the hell can't I say no." Sadie cried and ran out of the room and into the hallway, her top was still open and just as she turned the corner Roman was waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

"Roman, that was really fast, you all ready to go?" Sadie asked a little flustered.

"Yeah, where have you been and why is your blouse open?" He responded.

"I went back to my office and had to change, I was a bit sweaty and I don't like it when I get sweat patches on my shirt."

"Babe, that's gross. You sorted now though? I want to go get some food. I'm starving."

"Let's go then, I'm all finished here and I could murder a mcflurry."

Sadie took Roman's hand and the two walked out of the arena and Seth stepped out of his room just in time to see them leave.

Seth sighed, as AJ Lee wandered past. "You know, people thought I was crazy, now they think you are. It feels pretty good to know some one is more disliked than me."

"Back of AJ, I don't give a shit about your opinion, you're a psychotic freak."

"Seth you need to calm yourself before people actually start to believe you are a creep."

"Maybe I am."

"You're such a weirdo."

AJ gave her creepiest smile as she skipped away and Seth sighed again, what did he have to do to show Sadie he was the one she wanted?

Back at McDonalds Sadie was trying to get the kiss out of her head and hoping to god that Seth didn't tell Roman what happened, she should have told him the truth as soon as he saw her but she was worried about how he would react and thought he still blamed her for the way Seth was acting.

Technically it was all Sadie's fault, if she chose Seth then everything would be fine now but she had feelings for Roman and she hoped he felt the same way.

"Do you ever eat anything except ice cream?" Roman asked. "It's no wonder you're so tiny."

Sadie snapped back to reality and looked over at Roman who was digging into a huge burger.

"I don't eat meat so this is the only thing I can eat from here besides fried."

Roman laughed, "Well, you do talk sense there, but it was you who wanted to come here."

"Because I wanted a Mcflurry, god, you're a hard man to please, just eat your burger and let me worry about my eating habits."

"Ok, sorry. What are you thinking about? I feel like you aren't even here." Roman pleaded.

"I have a lot on my mind, you know, usual stuff. Just stuff to be honest."

"Want to talk about any of it?" Roman asked and slid his hand across the table to hold onto Sadie's.

Sadie smiled. "Nah, I don't want to bring you down, you have enough on your mind with everything at work. What do you think will happen at Money in the Bank?"

Roman laughed. "You could never bring me down, you are like the light in every room, and I think I will be World Champion and I want to celebrate that with you, because right now you are the most important person in my life."

Sadie looked over at Roman and took in all the positive words he was saying about her but all she could think of was that kiss with Seth. Why was she thinking of Seth when Roman had just poured his heart out to her?

"I feel the same way," she lied "You are the only person I care about here and I am so lucky to have someone as strong as you as my bodyguard." She joked.

Roman laughed and leaned over the table where the two met in a tender kiss.

"Where to next?" Roman asked.

"My place?" Sadie raised.

"Really? I get to see where the famous Sadie lives? I'm in." Roman joked and the two headed out to the car and off to Sadies, she hoped that whatever she was feeling for Seth would disappear as long as she was with Roman, he'd just told her all she wanted to hear, why wasn't that enough?

"This is it." Sadie smiled as she stopped the car outside her apartment.

"Wow, I like it." Roman responded as he looked at the place.

Sadie passed Roman the key so he could open the door and as he turned the lock she pushed him inside and reached for his face so there lips could meet. The two quickly began undressing each other as they went inside and closed the door.

Sadie had decided, it was now or never for her and Roman and now this would hopefully get Seth to back off.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadie woke up the following morning to find Roman in the shower, they had spent most of the night just kissing and talking about the various problems that had presented themselves in WWE over the past few weeks and then fell asleep in each others arms.

Sadie looked over at the clock, it was 9:15 on Tuesday morning and she knew she had to be at work before dinner, she wanted to take her relationship to the next level with Roman, so she decided it was time.

She headed across the hallway so she could hear the water of the shower falling down on to Roman and slowly turned the handle of the bathroom door to test if it was locked. She smiled as she realised it wasn't and snuck inside.

Once in there the noise of the shower was over powering, she couldn't see Roman behind the curtain but she could hear him humming as he wiped himself clean. She carefully lifted her dress over her head to reveal the underwear she had put on specially the day before and stepped forward to pull back the curtain.

Roman jumped and covered his crotch as he turned and saw who it was, Sadie smiled and stepped forward into the shower with him.

"Sadie, what are you..." Roman began, but Sadie leaned forward and their lips met as Roman finally moved his hands to reveal something Sadie was rather excited about. Roman slowly peeled off her bra before leaning over to lower the shower down.

The two broke from the kiss and Roman smiled. "You sure this is what you wanna do?" He asked.

Sadie smiled and slowly peeled off her panties, Romans smile brightened as he took her in his arms and his glance headed south, "I must say Sadie, you are just as perfect out of your clothes as you are in them" He beemed.

Sadie turned a little red before used the sides of the shower to lift herself around Romans waist and he mouthed "You sure" once again she smiled and nodded as the Samoan entered her and she gasped.

The water continued to pour down on them as Sadie grabbed the sponge and began to sensually rub Roman's back and neck as he bounced her up and down. Before once again the two made eye and lip contact.

Sadie smiled, but part of her still felt unconnected, she was in Roman's shower and he was currently inside her, but she still didn't feel like any of it was right. She thought sex would fill the void, sex would stop her thinking about Seth, but he was wrong. He was the only face she was imagining right now and the worst part is it was exciting her more.

She knew it was wrong to do this to Roman but she couldn't help herself, as she thought of the way he dived over and kissed her before, she felt herself becoming more and more aroused and began to holler out to which Roman responded, going slower and finally allowing her to reach her climax. He came shortly after and the two then cleaned each other up.

Sadie headed back to the bedroom to get dressed and shouted to Roman that she was leaving for work but before he could respond she was put of the door and heading for the performance centre.

When she got there, she realised that people were looking at her different, maybe it was because she was flustered and red, but she wasn't due in work for another hour and she had a bone to pick with a certain Iowa native.

She found Dean Ambrose and he was not in a good mood, he was on a mission to find Seth too, but no one had seen him. It looked like he had seriously gone awol and was not ready to answer to everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

Sadie headed to her office, locked the door and sat at her desk, tears forming in her eyes, why wasn't she happy with Roman, why was Seth at the back of her mind? Why did she care? He had been nothing but arrogant since she arrived in WWE but she still wanted to make sure he was ok.

A crash behind her awoke her from her daydream and she turned to see that there was something moving in her closet, she slowly crept over and opened the door.

To her surprise, Seth was sitting on the floor with his legs drawn up to his chest rocking back and forth.

"Seth! Where have you been?" She half shouted.

Seth glanced up, not realising he had been found and smiled at Sadie.

"I was waiting for you." He grinned.

"Seth you can't be here, Roman and Dean are just about to kill you, but I'm glad you're safe, I was worried about you."

"You were? You're crying, why are there tears in your eyes, were you that worried?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped and wiped her eyes.

"Sadie, what is it?" Seth asked.

"It's you. You, I can't be happy because of you, happy now?" She scolded.

"I don't know what that means." Seth replied, slowly reaching over and taking her hand.

"I tried to think past that kiss, I tried to put you out of my head, I thought if I committed to Roman then I would stop thinking about you. But I can't I just can't" She exhaled and tears once again flowed.

"What do you mean, I thought you and Roman were happy. I didn't mean to cause all this from a kiss. You know me, I live life on the edge, that's why I'm hiding in your closet. Sadie, stop crying, I'm sure everything is fine."

"No it isn't I had the most amazing sex of my life this morning and I was thinking of you the entire time. How is that fine?"

Seth smiled, "Whatever floats your boat, if it helps I have thought about sex with you over and over for the last few weeks." He smiled before he leaned over and once again he and Sadie locked lips, she did nothing to fight it either.

"We shouldn't do this" She stated as she broke the lip lock.

"Don't you want to know what it's like to actually think of the guy you're having sex with?" Seth smiled before pulling Sadie into another embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sadie, you in there?"

Sadie jumped up and looked over at the door, she must have fallen asleep in the cupboard with Seth and now Roman was on the other side of the door.

"Shit Seth" Sadie half shouted before she jumped up and closed the door behind her.

"Roman. when did you get here?" She smiled as she opened her office door.

" Bout 10 minutes ago, I was looking for you, were you asleep? Your clothes are all messed up. "

"I was. erm yeah. I fell asleep, I got lack of sleep last night. I also have a lot to do right now so I will come find you at dinner?"

"Of course, you sure you're ok?" Sadie smiled and Roman leaned in for a kiss but Sadie flinched and closed the door.

Roman headed to the gym, he thought that would be the best place to think.

Sadie headed back over to her desk and dropped her head. She began to bang her head against the desk. Why was she doing this to herself?

"Why why Why" She muttered as she banged her head, Seth slowly pushed the door of the cupboard open and crawled out.

"Sadie, stop. What are you doing that for?" Sadie continued to bang her head against the desk and began to cry.

"You, why am I so attracted to you? Why can't I connect like this with Roman, he's such a nice guy, he doesn't deserve me, he doesn't deserve us! Sadie sobbed through her words and looked up at Seth who brushed her tears away from her face and grimaced.

"We need to tell him, we need to find him someone new and tell him about us."

"It will destroy him, don't you do anything. I will sort this"

Seth leant down and kissed Sadie on the cheek before he quietly left the room. Sadie decided to actually start writing up some storyline drafts before she got fired.

Later that day Sadie headed to the canteen to find Roman but he was nowhere to be found and no one had seen him all day. She checked the performance centre and went in search of Seth to see if he had seen him.

Sadie had been looking around for almost an hour when she ran into Dean Ambrose "You seen Roman anywhere?"

Dean looked up, and smiled at Sadie, "Hello writer girl, looking FIT, wanna come look with me? We can find some dark places to search, promise"

Dean smiled and Sadie giggled, "Does that ever work on the ladies?" She asked.

"I will have you know that I am beating them off with a stick" Dean grinned.

"Awesome" Sadie smiled before walking away.

Sadie began to panic, she tried ringing Roman's phone but it was going straight to voicemail. She decided the only place he could have gone is home.

She pulled up outside his house and everywhere was locked up, the curtains were drawn and there were no lights on. She was becoming increasingly worried now.

She found the spare key underneath the mat and let herself in silently hoping that he had gone to bed. She called out for him but got no response.

She decided to go in the bedroom and pick up some of her things whilst she was there, and finally she found him, crashed out on his bed.

"Roman, I have been looking everywhere for you, what happened to meeting for dinner?" Sadie nudged him awake and he turned over and pushed her away.

"Whats wrong." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, he replied, what happened to being committed to a person in a relationship? Who are you Sadie?"

Sadie did a double take, confused she asked "Roman, what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Sadie, Seth took the greatest pleasure of telling me everything."


	12. Chapter 12

Sadie felt like she had been winded, she didn't know what to say to Roman but she knew damn well what she was going to say and do to Seth!

"I am so sorry, I wanted to tell you, I didn't want to like him, I tried to force myself to like you. I don't know what to say I have been fighting with myself for days. I just didn't know what to do." She tried to convince Roman, but the big Samoan wasn't having any of it.

"So you thought the best thing to do because you were confused was to sleep with one of my best friends?" Roman half shouted.

"He was there, he understood." She tried to explain.

"Good, I really hope he does, because I don't. Have a fun life Sadie. Get out!" Roman shouted and Sadie flinched, she exited as soon as he raised his voice and sad outside in her car trying not to cry but the tears began to flow.

She got to the point where her sadness became anger and then she knew exactly where she needed to go.

"Sadie, what are you..." Seth began as he answered the door to her but he was stopped in his tracks by a stinging slap that took him by surprise.

Sadie continued to kick and punch Seth until he managed to hold her down and shut the front door.

"What the hell is your problem you actual psycho." He asked.

"You told Roman, you destroyed my relationship with him and now I have no idea what to do to make this right!" She cried.

"Shit, I thought I was helping you, I though you wanted to tell him but where to afraid."

"Seth, I know how I feel about you but I didn't want to, I wanted to love him too. I wanted to spend my life with him, You only wanted me when you realized I was unavailable, this isn't fair. What is it? You don't want me so noone can have me?"

"Sadie when did I ever say I didn't want you? I have spent weeks trying to get your attention because I like you just as much as you like me and I really want to see how this goes. You told me that you didn't feel that way about Roman so I thought I was helping you make a difficult decision. I'm sorry for stepping on your toes."

"How did you think he was going to react hearing it from you?"

"I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about you!"

Well, now we have to figure out what to do because if history has taught us anything, it is that there is nothing worse than an angry Samoan!


	13. Chapter 13

Roman paced around his apartment for the best part of an hour before he decided he needed to go out and do something, all he could do was see Sadie's face and how scared of him she was when he shouted. He never wanted her to be afraid of him, he just wanted her to be loyal, he wanted her to love him the way he loved her, but Seth had some between them, he wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time Seth had come between him and a girl.

A few months before they were called up to WWE's main roster, Seth and Roman had both been in FCW together and their had been a very attractive female wrestler called Maxine. Roman had plucked up the courage to ask her out and she agreed, then three dates into their relationship and Seth decided to step in and Maxine chose him because he was a former ROH champion and she wanted to learn more in-ring techniques.

Roman was annoyed but WWE released Maxine a few weeks later when they realised she wasn't good enough despite Seths help and Roman felt like that chalked up a win for him. But Sadie was different, she was no gold digger she didn't care about learning the trade, she was pure, she just loved wrestling as a business and as an art form and Roman would be damned if he was going to allow Seth to win this war again.

He jumped in his car and headed in Seth's direction but about 20 minutes down the road he saw his local bar, if anything was going to help him win Sadie back then it would be a little bit of dutch courage. Just one or two drinks.

One or two turned into four and finally he staggered out of the pub and decided to walk the 20 minutes to Seths rather than risk the DUI ticket if he got back behind the wheel.

He made it there and knocked on the door and to no ones surprise, not even his own, Sadie answered Seth's door.

"Roman, what are you doing here, have you been drinking? you can barely stand?" Sadie held out her arms to hep but Roman pulled away.

"Back off, I'm not here to talk to you, although, I am s. s. sorry for earlier, I well, I , erm was angry and I'm sorry I took it out on you." He muttered.

"I completely deserved it. I am so sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have, I don't deserve either one of you."

Seth walked up behind her and put his arm around her, Sadie noticed that tears were falling down her face and she wiped them. Roman glanced up at Seth and began to speak in a louder tone.

"You may have taken Maxine, but this is not a fight for a whore. I am not letting you take this one."

"Try and take her from me" Seth replied, "Look who's house she's in."

"Only because I shouted at her, and now I apologised, she will come back."

"Once they've been with Seth, they never go back to Samoan, you already know this Roman."

Seth smirked, Roman wobbled on the spot then swug to punch Seth in the face. He missed and tripped over hos own feet.

Sadie ran over to help him up but Seth stopped her.

"He's drunk, he's a drunk. He isn't worth it."

Sadie stepped past Seth but as she did Roman had returned to his feet and lunged at Seth but Sadie had pushed Seth out of the way and Roman instead connected with all of his weight as he punched her in the jaw.

Sadie fell to the ground as Roman landed next to her and Seth ran over to check she was still concious, she wasn't Roman had knocked her out cold.

"She's really going to choose you now after this, you stupid drunken Samoan", Seth yelled as Roman crawled back to his feet and over to Sadie.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have drank."

"Roman, this is assault, you could go to prison. This is serious, what were you thinking?"


	14. Chapter 14

Roman awoke the next morning with patches of his memory still intact, he didn't know how he got drunk or where he got drunk but he knew he went over to Seth's house and he knew it ended badly.

He also knew it was a new day and he had to go to work today, WWE was back in town and he was a part of the live event, but he didn't know if Seth was.

He thought about trying to call Sadie but his hazy memory recalled that she wasn't happy to see him last night so what he had to say could wait until he saw her in person.

He put his ring attire into suitcases and headed off to the arena to find out who was set to be his victim that night, when he turned up be was shocked to see that he was one of the only people at the arena.

Heath Slater was sitting in the canteen reading an e-book so he decided now was as good a time as any to vent to one of his co-workers.

"How's it going Heath." He smiled as he wandered over, "Where is everyone"

"Weather conditions have delayed the show, we may end up having to cancel, doesn't look good."

"No way, no one told me. I have some calls to make. I'll talk later?"

"Don't bother bro, I'm happy with my book, you sort out your messy personal life." Heath smiled and put his headphones back in as Roman headed off to make a few calls, he didn't know if Sadie or Seth knew about Raw so he thought he would call and let them know, but both their phones were going to voicemail.

Seth had just woken up and realized he was late for work, Sadie on the other hand had other plans, she still had a minor head ache from the night before but decided she would hide all of Seth's ring attire so that he wasn't able to leave her home alone.

She didn't have to go to any of the events this week because she shows were already booked, so unless there was a last minute injury or substitution then she had some much needed time off, Seth was in the main event picture, he couldn't afford to have time off.

"Sadie have you moved my boots? Or my trousers? Or even my gloves? I can't find any of my stuff and I'm already late." Seth called as he frantically searched the house.

Sadie had also turned off both of their phones and hid them down the side of the sofa which is where she was now currently hiding, she giggled as she heard Seth wander into the room where she was hiding and then back out without noticing her.

"Sadie this was funny ten minutes ago, now I really have to go." Seth spotted her legs move down the side of his sofa and lunged for her, she felt his arm around her waist as he slowly slid her out from behind the sofa to reveal that she was actually holding his kit bag.

Seth smiled, and kissed Sadie on her forehead. "Is this one of your strange British games? I don't fully understand it but it is slightly cute."

"You find it cute because you find me cute." Sadie giggled.

"How are you, is your head ok now? I wasn't sure if it was worth you coming work today to have a concussion test just to make sure that you..."

"I'm not a wrestler so those doctors are not for me, I am not a performer so it doesn't matter if I have a concussion, but I do actually feel a lot better this morning, just slightly sick."

Seth smiled again, "You're a warrior you, don't forget to take your medication and eat something today, I wont be back until late tonight, unles you want to come along."

"Currently avoiding Roman so I think I will stay here and watch reality shows with crisps."

"Who said you could stay in my house?" Seth demanded.

"I did, was it not an open invitation?"

Seth smiled again, "You're welcome to stay, but I really have to go,"

Sadie handed over the kit bag and kissed Seth hard on the lips.

"See ya soon." She smiled, just as there was a knock at the door. "You expecting someone" She yelled but Seth shook his head.

"Oh, did you not do enough damage last night?" Sadie asked as she opened the door to see Roman on the step. She then turned her face to show the purple bruise that was slowly growing darker as it spread across her chin.

"I did that." Roman asked horrified.

"Yes you did, were you that drunk you don't remember? You animal." Sadie tried to close the door but Roman held out his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I was drunk, I never drink and I was quite obviously a pig, you should have known how much you meant to me if you lead me to drink. You were the one thing I cared about and I can't stand to have you hate me. I am legitimately sorry." Roman begged.

"Wait, if you didn't know you did this then what did you come round here for?" Sadie asked.

"Raw tonight may be cancelled, there is a lot of snow coming through and it's dangerous so WWE are waiting to see if its a big problem."

"Wow. I better call and see what changes will need to be made and if i'll be needed then." Sadie turned and Roman grabbed her hand.

"Please, don't hate me, I am so sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you. All I did was love you. Please don't be taken in by Seth and his fake charm. I am worried something will happen to you.

"Something did already happen to me Roman, you punched me in the face." And with that Sadie pulled her had out of Romans and slammed the door.


End file.
